


Second Chances

by jacobseedtall



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Behavior, Dogs, First Date, Fluff, Graphic Description, Jacob is smitten with Staci, M/M, Mention of classical conditioning, Mild Blood, More Blood, Pancakes, Panic Attack, Second Chances, Stabbing, WIP, awkward boys, cursing, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobseedtall/pseuds/jacobseedtall
Summary: Jacob tells Staci he wishes they could have met in a different life. One where they could be free from the Project. What happens when Jacob gets that second chance with Pratt?(All graphic depictions are in first two chapters.)
Relationships: Staci Pratt/Jacob Seed
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. Broken Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely didn't need to start a story when I have other sitting unfinished but this idea came to me and I wanted to write it. I cannot get enough of Staci and Jacob and sometimes I want to see them happy. The angry sex is good but sometimes you need wholesomeness. This will be out of character some but that is the point of this. I have the second chapter written and currently fixing it up to post. I keep telling myself I will finish this story. I will finish it.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: jacobseedtall

Jacob loves Staci. Loves him so much it hurts. He loved that Staci was feisty. Loved his sass mouth when others weren’t around, just Staci and Jacob. Loves the way he holds himself, even when under pressure. Loved Staci the moment he finished triumphant in his trials, sweaty and panting for breath like he is being starved of oxygen. His bloody hands stained black in the moonlight. Jacob swears in that moment he was looking at an unholy being, Pratt’s dark hair glowing like a sinister halo around his face. A force to be reckoned with.   
  
Jacob felt himself sink further into the madness after that, a thrashing desire to submit to Pratt fought relentlessly against his senses. Years of military discipline, despair and self loathing turned to ash in his stomach. The aching desire for the other man was far greater than anything he had ever felt. He wanted to smother and suffocate the deputy until all he knew was Jacob.   
  
But now, after everything, Staci is different. He is a broken doll, pliant and built for bending to his owners will.   
  
Broken by Jacob.   
  
He does everything Jacob asks of him without question or argument unlike before when his mouth would run wild and snarky. He is quiet and diligent in daily routine, never tiring or breathless. A soldier and a machine. Pratt knows his purpose with Jacob and never goes past the barrier of who he used to be.   
  
Jacob knows that Staci fears the red head, his temper more than anything. He notices the little flinches when Jacob raises his voice, gun shy of his military style of training. This fear was the reason he never refuses a task and never questions Jacobs choices. Jacob understands the heavy pit that forms in Pratt’s stomach when he is near a recruit getting ripped apart by Jacob. He understands because he was the one who put Staci through hell, starvation, isolation. Despite that however, Jacob has never once laid a hand on him in any way, and that has made Pratt loyal far beyond his fear.   
  
Trust was formed between the two men, a trust that Jacob would never harm Pratt. Not physically anyways.   
  
Pratt is always in the older mans sight. When Jacob faces left, Pratt goes left to be in his peripheral. Pratt is always a presence that Jacob can’t shake. The constant reminder of what he done. Jacob hates the part of himself that is so loyal to Joseph, so willing to die for his brother that he would snuff out the fire in Pratt’s eyes. Dim the shine. To stitch his mouth shut with steel sutures to silence that defiance. Muzzling the part he loved the most.   
  
It had to be done, right? It is the will of the Father.   
  
Right?  
  
On a few occasions, Jacob contemplated moving Staci to be someone elses shadow. That way, Jacob himself, could bury the desire he holds so tightly for the other. He knows for sure he wouldn’t send him back to the cages, Staci is too competent, too obedient to waste away in filth and squalor. He had served his time. In the end, Jacob never says the words, never follow through with it.   
  
Never. Never. Never.   
  
Jacob sometimes has to remind himself of his own purpose, to cull the weak. Make the survivors strong. Make soldiers that will risk their lives to keep his brothers safe. Soldiers that will stand strong when John and Joseph cannot. His purpose isn't Staci, Staci is just a tool in the Project according to the Father.  
  
Even so, a quiet voice always whispers to Jacob, protect Staci. Who would protect Staci if something happens to Jacob? He prays to God, if the bastard is even real, that nothing happens to Staci. Prays he can keep him safe. If not from others or his family, but also from Jacob himself.   
  
-  
  
It’s almost 11 by the time Jacob finishes with all his paperwork for the day. The lights in his war room sway lightly with the breeze from the open window, making the shadow of his worn bic pen dance across the map he is surveying. Jacob doesn’t have to look up much to see the legs of his deputy standing just inside Jacobs peripheral vision. He doesn’t have to look Pratt up and down to know that he is standing pin straight, hands clasped at his belt and feet shoulder wide. A strong stance, hard to knock down, to beat into submission even if that’s where Staci currently is. Submissive to Jacob and Jacob only.   
  
Jacob feels brave for a moment, tastes the words on his tongue before he speaks, “I wish I’d have met you in a different life.” He doesn’t realize how quiet he says it until Pratt’s “Sorry, sir?” washes over him. Warm comfort.   
  
With a heavy sigh, he drops his pen as he stands from the old squeaking chair. Pratt shifts his feet together, ready to move with Jacob, ready to do as told. Jacob breaks his eyes away from the map and looks over at Pratt, whose face is a mix of confusion. He takes in everything he sees like he’s dehydrated, soaking in everything that is his deputy. He moves over to Pratt and stops half an arm’s length away, he can smell the sun on his skin, hot and calm from a days work in the heat, hunting and training. Jacob slowly raises his hand to brush his thumb over the scar on Pratt’s right cheek. The deputy doesn’t flinch at the contact, only rests his gaze in the icy ocean that is Jacob Seed. The scar is soft and puckered on the ends, pale against Pratt’s tan skin. The deputy received the cut from the helicopter crash. It took weeks to heal while Pratt ran the trials.  
  
What felt like hours, was only seconds while Jacob held his thumb to Pratt’s cheek. After a moment, the deputy leaned into the touch ever so slightly, his eye flutter shut. Jacob felt his lip twitch upward.   
  
Finally breaking the silence that was threatening to take Jacob too his knees, the Herald repeats what he said as he drops his hand from the others face. Pratt’s eyes open slowly at the loss of contact and returns his gaze, swallowed by blue. Jacob can see the cogs turning, the other was trying to decipher if this was test. When Jacob’s stare doesn’t falter, showing no sign of jest, Pratt smiles slightly with no teeth bared in disgust. “Me too, sir.”  
  
Jacob can’t help the swell in his chest, the demons weighing him down scramble to hold on. He hopes in his next life they meet again with different and better circumstances. Where Jacob wouldn’t be haunted by heavy and scorched demons and Staci’s personality wouldn’t have to be snuffed out like a flame under a boot.   
  
One final glance at Pratt’s face before he turned to leave to their sleeping quarters had Jacob believing that maybe he did deserve a second chance. He quickly shut down that feeling, knowing damn well he didn’t in this lifetime.


	2. What is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definite warning for the first part of this. Pretty graphic, blood and suicide and murder all wrapped into one. I’ll tag but wanted to give an extra warning. I hope you like this! I cut off some of the end, it didn’t fit into the would building and seemed more OoC than normal. But the character that I removed will still be in the story. Also, I’m sorry for mistakes, I’m writing this on my phone and I don’t have a beta reader (if anyone is interested hit me up) Okay I’m done!
> 
> Edit: just fixing some mistakes. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: jacobseedtall

_Jacob startles from sleep suddenly, his breathing is labored, eyes wide, struggling to see in the darkness. He looks to his left at the open doors to the balcony but no light is coming through despite the full moon. Jacob rolls his head back towards the ceiling but jerks when he notices someone straddling him, he sees only skin free from clothing._

_It’s so dark he can’t make out who it is. He tries to buck his hips up, to throw them off but he’s cemented in place. The eyes above him are shrouded by a black fog, sparking and erratic around the edges, a glitch in the matrix. He can hear them breathing steadily, they are very still above Jacob, like a statue._

_Seconds later they start speaking and he knows instantly it is Pratt but his mouth isn’t moving, his voice sounds far away as if he was in the next room instead of where he currently is._

_**Be strong for him...** _

_**He loves you...** _

_Pratt places his hands on Jacobs belt and slips his fingers into his shirt, Pratt ghosts over the taunt skin as he goes higher and higher, shirt bunching up at his wrists._

_“I’m sorry, Jacob.” Pratt says, Jacob can see his mouth moving this time before Pratt pulls a knife from behind his back and plunges it into Jacobs beating heart, each pump of it cuts deeper, blood spilling over his chest, up his neck and into his open mouth._

_Pratt pulls the knife free and Jacob can only watch in horror has he leans forward and turns the blade on himself, pulling the edge through the soft tissue of this neck. Jacob sputters and gags on the viscous liquid spilling from the man above him and watches helplessly as Pratt lets the knife fall from his bloodied fingers. Pratt shifts to lay down on Jacob, the pool of blood on Jacobs chest causes Pratt to slide off him slightly, the fog over his face clears._

_Jacob takes notice that his eyes have been scooped from his skull before he finally succumbs to the silence..._

_**Not strong enough...** _

The red head gasps as he wakes, his hands claw desperately at his chest and sheets around him. When he feels his skin is in tact and no traces of blood, relief washes over him. 

What the actual fuck? 

Jacob has had his fair share of nightmares but never anything like that and never about Pratt. Most nightmares are from his time spent in the war or occasionally about Miller. The deputy is always just a far away presence in other dreams, Jacob doesn’t always see him but he knows he’s there. 

Jacob realizes that he has soaked through his grey shirt and most of his jacket with sweat, the sheets beneath him are damp but cooling off under him. With a tired grunt he sits up in bed, letting the blanket pool in his lap. He wonders briefly if he woke Pratt who, since his time with Jacob, has become a light sleeper. Still, the deputy is silent in the dark room, Jacob isn’t even able to make out his shape in the bed across the way. 

In fact, Jacob can’t make out any familiar shapes. In a panic he throws his feet off the bed and just as quickly jerks back like he’s been burnt. He reaches over and feels the floor, soft carpet, the fibers bending under the weight of his fingers. His mind briefly considers Pratt for a moment, did he drug and take Jacob somewhere? 

Snap out of it, his brain jabs. Jacob trusts Pratt. 

Finally ready to figure out what the fuck is going on, he swings his legs back over and sets his feet down on the soft carpet. He stands cautiously and walks slowly until he finds the wall, he splays his fingers to cover more area, palms flat, until he feels for a light switch. The tip of his middle finger bumps into something protruding, he flips the switch quickly, light blinding Jacob for a moment. 

He’s really confused now. 

What was a dark sleeping cell is now just a room you would find in a regular house. The bed he was just in is pushed to the far left corner, a simple nightstand houses an old fashioned alarm clock and a shadeless lamp. A window next to the bed sheds no light from the moon, thick black-out curtains barely dust the floor. 

The walls are a soft white and an American flag hangs on the wall parallel to where Jacob was just sleeping. A light wood dresser with four drawers was tucked opposite the bed, a picture frame rests on top along with stick of deodorant and a few balled up pairs of socks. Jacob can’t see who is in the image from where he is standing but it’s two men in military fatigues. He glances down, Jacob is still wearing his, ratty and stained. His holster is strapped to his thigh and bare feet sunk into tan carpet speckled with blue and green. 

Before Jacob can do anything else, a knock sounds behind him, startling him away from the door, he crouch’s on one knee and points his gun at the door. He’s shaking for the first time in a while. His normal strong demeanor is cracking the longer he is awake in this place. 

Another knock, but this time with a voice. “Jacob, you alright in there? It’s 3 AM.” Jacob recognizes the voice and his stomach sinks, Eli Palmer. 

This has to be some fucked up dream. Jacob is being pumped full off bliss right now or he’s laying dead in a ditch somewhere. Maybe that wasn’t a dream, maybe this really was hell. 

“Jacob?” Eli calls again, pausing for a second before he turns the knob and opens the door. Jacob readies the gun and aims it higher, finger ghosting over the trigger. 

Jacob crouched with a gun pointed at him startles Eli, Jacob takes note of how he’s dressed, in a flimsy white shirt and boxers, a pattern of little naked women riding dolphins. “Jacob, hey it’s just me.” Eli throws his hands up as he kneels to the floor, sitting with his feet tucked, attempting to show Jacob he is harmless. 

“What the fuck is going on. Where is Pratt?” His voice is low and dangerous. It’s been a long while since Jacob has felt caged and right now he’s preparing to fight, he’ll bear his teeth and rip throats if he has too. “Tell me what the fuck is going on.” He emphasizes his urgency with a wave of his gun. 

Eli lowers his hands but didn’t make to move any further. “Why don’t you put the gun down and I’ll tell you what you want, Jay.” The nickname catches Jacob off guard. Eli hasn’t called him that in more years than he can count. Their friendship took a turn after the Project finally took off, drove a wedge so deep there would be no fixing. The pieces scattered to far to be reconnected. 

Jacob stands to show dominance, to have the upper hand, gun still pointed at Eli. “Where is Pratt?” He asks again. 

Eli shakes his head, the confusion crystal clear on his face. “I don’t know who Pratt is.” His eyes are honest. Jacob always hated that Eli’s face was an open book, he could read every emotion on his face is he was upset. Jacob told him it was a weakness. Eli begged to differ. 

He doesn’t bother asking about Pratt again, after he shoots Eli, he’ll kill the rest of the Whitetails in his search for him. “If you don’t tell me where I am or what is going on, I’ll blow your _fucking_ brains out.” 

Eli still doesn’t budge, like he’s numb to the threats. “We are in our house, in the Whitetail Mountains. We spent the evening at 8-Bit pizza bar with John. You said that you weren’t feeling well so we came back home. That was a few hours ago.” Eli puts up his hands again in defense. 

Jacob can’t wrap his mind around this. He feels dizzy, like his head is on a spin cycle in a washing machine. “Before I went to sleep, I was with Pratt at the veterans center, how did I get here?” That much he remembers. 

This room. The nightmare. Eli sitting here in fucking comical boxers is throwing off everything. 

The confusion it back, Eli looks down for a moment before he stares up at Jacob again. “Wait, Staci Pratt? Yeah, he’s the deputy that volunteers at the VA often. You weren’t with him this evening, I swear it. The last time he volunteered was-“ he looks up like he is scanning a mental calendar. “-two weeks ago, a Monday.” 

At this point, Jacob has lowered his gun. “Where are John and Joseph?” 

The younger man finally stands now that Jacob has taken the red pistol off him. “John probably talked some sucker into taking him home, he was beyond hammered when we left and Joseph is at a missionary out east this week.”

Jacob stands there for a moment staring at Eli, praying to God this was all a big fucking joke and Jacob was the ass end of it. When he can’t find what he is looking for he moves to sit down on the bed. 

This is a lot of information he is desperately trying to compile. Eli is a very smart man but even this is too much for him. He feels the bed dip beside him, Eli is warm next to him. “I just don’t understand what the fuck is going on.”

Eli nods, understanding. “It will be OK, you’ve had an episode like this before. Why don’t you change out of your fatigues and get some sleep.” He suggests patting Jacobs thigh before he stands up. Jacob watches him leave, Eli smiles back at his friend before he closes the door with a soft click. The herald stares at his rough hands momentarily, still processing everything. How could he have had episodes before if this is the first time he’s been here. 

Suddenly, Jacob is very tired, the events of today (both real life and dream) are catching up. The herald doesn’t even bother turning the light off. He falls back on the bed with a soft bounce and drifts off. Maybe everything will be back to normal tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I’ve got so many ideas and I can’t wait for Pratt and Jacob to meet in this world!


	3. Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going camping this weekend with some friends and I wanted to get this chapter out! I hope you enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes, I have my phone read it to me to try to catch them all. Also, I’ve been doing some research and my timeframe for when the Seeds go to Hope County is waaay off so I am sorry for that. Hopefully it doesn’t take away from the story. 
> 
> Quick edit: added that Jacob recognized someone. I’m dumb and added the character last minute and forgot to have Jacob remember them. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: jacobseedtall

Jacob wakes to the sounds of birds singing, much too happily for his taste. He groans and tries to pull the covers trapped under his sleepy weight. Schedule be damned, he wanted five more minutes and he was going to get five more minutes. He knows Pratt will sleep as long as Jacob does, only waking to get ready when he hears the herald stir. Jacob felt like he’s been hit by a truck, his body aches and is crying for rest.

Able to roll slightly, he frees the covers from under him and pulls them up and over his head to block out the light seeping through the crack between the curtain and the wall. Conveniently aimed directly at his eyes. 

_Damn sun_ , he grumbles. 

Jacob was almost back asleep when a knock sounds. “I’m headed to the VA early, rest as much as you can.” Calls a voice before he hears soft fading foot steps. 

When the realization dawned on him, Jacob ripped the covers off his face. 

_Fuck._

He was still here. How is this possible? This was only supposed to be a dream! 

Jacob was a soldier, if nothing else, and soldiers are fearless, determined and critical thinkers. He was going to leave this room and march until he finds someone who can tell him what the fuck is going on. With a determined huff he walks to the door, rips it open, chest puffed ready to intimidate and immediately stops in his tracks. 

It’s just a normal hallway with normal things, like his normal bedroom. A skinny table is to his left, various pictures are scattered on it along with a potted plant that Jacob notes has probably seen better days. The same soft white walls are there and three other closed wood doors are present, one at the dead end to his right, one diagonal and one across from where he stands. 

Jacob can smell coffee and hears a door shut to the left down the hall. That must be Eli leaving for the hospital. 

Curious, Jacob turns and makes his way towards the smell, suddenly very, very thirsty. 

At the end of the hall, the room opens up to a moderately sized kitchen and living room. The far left wall is lined with cabinets, upper and lower, ending next to a sliding glass door.

A small round dining table sits in front of the cabinets with paper strewn across it. Four chairs tucked under neatly, a black coat draped over the back of one of them. 

The living room is pretty sparse. Two dark brown leather couches are set at 90 degrees of each other, facing a large TV mounted to the wall directly across from the hall opening. A large square wooden coffee table sits in the middle, a few remotes and game controllers litter the top and two well used coasters. A computer desk is positioned behind the couches, a lamp and an open laptop sit on it. A pen holder is there but it only holds two pens and a pair of rusty scissors, one pen is chewed on the end. The house looks lived in and well loved. Pictures on the wall of Jacob and Eli. Some group photos Jacob isn’t sure where they were taken and photos of John and Joseph. One picture catches his eye in particular, it’s Joseph smiling, eyes crinkled and a young girl wrapped around his hip. She looks so much like Joseph it’s scary. Could that be...? It’s possible, everything else in this place is different, it’s possible Joseph never murdered his daughter as an infant. 

Every thing in this house is so domestic and it scares the hell out of Jacob. The photos in the various frames have clearly not been altered or tempered with. It has to be real. 

Having had enough of the domesticity, Jacob moves towards the kitchen where he spies a clipped newspaper article hanging from a taco shaped fridge magnet on the freezer door. He grabs the paper and scans the text. 

_LOCAL VETERANS HOSPITAL TO BE OPENED TO THE HOMELESS._

_Date: 07 - JUL - 2016_

_Eli Palmer (29) and Jacob Seed (42) have purchased the abandoned Veterans Hospital and announced plans to reopen it. One interview, Eli gives insight to their plans, “We want somewhere veterans returning from war can go when they have no family. Jacob and I have both been there and we want to help as many as we can.” The new building is planning to open later this year._

Jacob is gobsmacked, this was two years ago. Around the same time Jacob and his brothers moved to hope county. Before the Project took its full reign. Hestill can’t fully wrap his mind around him living with Eli, let alone owning a business with the man. It’s wild how different everything is, their relationship is polar opposite here. He places the paper on the fridge where he found it, the taco magnet snapping back in place. 

As if on queue Jacob, his stomach rumbles. 

Coffee, right...

Jacob starts his search, opening cabinets until he finds a mug. He finally finds one, white porcelain with a dark stain in the bottom and littered with spoon scratches, the random brand worn off from repeated cleaning. Perfect, he thinks as he grabs the pot from the machine at the end of the counter, pouring himself a cup, the smell of it making him drool. 

Without hesitation he tips the mug back and gulps the coffee, hissing as it burns the lining of his esophagus on its way down. He can’t be dreaming he guesses, if he was, that would not have hurt like it did. 

He regrets it instantly. 

Jacob wanders back to the dining table and pulls out a chair before he sits down, carefully resting his cup, half empty now. The papers scattered on the table are invoices for varying things, cleaning supplies, bags of rice and a few miscellaneous items. They are all made out to the “Whitetail Project” and the address is the old VA. Jacob hums quietly, before he downs the rest of the coffee. 

Taking one last glance at the papers, Jacob decides to get up. He places his mug in the sink and makes his way back to the bedroom. He opens the first door on the right as he heads back, a large bathroom is inside. Two sinks, tall stand alone shower and an unnecessarily large jetted tub fill the walls. Jacob feels his skin crawl, he needs a shower he decides in that moment. Once inside his bedroom he notices a door at the very end of the room he didn’t notice earlier. He opens the folding door to find a closet, the rack full of mostly neutral t-shirts. Suitcases, black sneakers and various old shoe boxes litter the floor. A few sweaters stacked up top. Jacob jerks a random shirt off the hanger that knocks loudly against the shelf and heads to the dresser for jeans and underwear. As he lays the shirt down on top, he notices the picture again. His stomach drops like a lead weight, pictured is Jacob and Miller. Miller has his arms around Jacob and they are both smiling like two dumbasses. Jacob doesn’t remember taking this picture. 

He lays the photo face down. 

Gathering what he needs and placing his pistol under his pillow, he heads back to the bathroom. He can’t remember the last time he has had a shower that was longer than five minutes. His routine at the veterans center was precise and effective. Nothing frivolous. 

Twenty or so minutes later, Jacob finishes and steps out. He dries and dresses quickly before using a comb he finds on the counter to sweep his red hair to the side. 

He quickly takes note of the wrinkles between his eye brows, formed from years of scowling, and the scars covering the left side of his face, those scars he wears proudly after 22 years of serving his country. Satisfied with his appearance, he heads to grab the black sneakers from the closet. 

He doesn’t bother looking in the other rooms before he heads to the front door. A small side table houses a bowl full of keys. Jacob also notices a cellphone laying beside the bowl, it’s got a shiny red case on it, some places worn dull from years of use. The screen lights up when he flips it over, a picture of John and Joseph is set as his background. Jacob let’s out a small laugh, the time was set perfectly over Johns eyes, giving him stupid looking “glasses”. He searches in the keys, everything unfamiliar until he spots a set of three keys, two small silver house keys and a truck fob, they are attached to a scuffed copper “J” charm. He snorts, probably a gift from John. Jacob kept his belongings purposeful, he didn’t need useless stuff hanging around. 

This version of himself must feel differently. 

With everything safely in his hands, he opens the door and turns both locks behind him. The outside of the house is covered in white siding and windows framed by navy blue stutters, algae from the damp mountain air has slowly started creeping up the block foundation. Minimal landscaping surrounds the porch and tall trees shroud the house from most of the sunlight filtering through their leaves. 

In the drive way sits a white four-door truck. Jacob pushes the button experimentally and the white truck beeps. Jacob jumps into the driver seat with a smirk before peeling out of the driveway, a few half empty bottles of water roll around in the passenger floorboard. He makes a mental note to throw those away later. What kind of animal was he in this universe?

He decides he will head to the VA and see what’s different. It’s like second nature driving there, muscle memory, everything looks exactly as it was. Minus the crucified people hanging from trees, obviously. There seems to be a lot more houses than Jacob remembers. 

Finally making it to the hospital, his mouth drops to the floor as he pulls up to the large gate. The hospital has been completely restored to its former beauty. The brick has been re-painted ivory, the old gravel path is now smooth blacktop and the greenery around the grounds are perfect and well kept. It was free of rotting cages and filth, barbed wire replaced with wrought iron fence. 

Jacob pulls into a parking spot close to the entrance and turns off the truck. He doesn’t get out immediately, content to just people watch for a moment. Veterans pepper the benches stationed outside the door, chatting happily to each other. One of the men spots Jacob and gives him a garish wave. Jacob doesn’t know how to respond so he just raises his hand. 

He decides to get out after that, it’s now or never he guesses. With a quick press he locks the truck and starts to head inside. The various veterans say hello or nod to him, Jacob simply nods back. Through the large doors opens up to a massive foyer, clean and smelled of pine. In the center sits a curved desk, sparsely decorated, a familiar looking young woman in a bright yellow blouse as the sunny centerpiece. 

She looks up and smiles, it reaches her green eyes with a sparkle. A silver nameplate spells out “Rachel Jessop”. It’s strange to see her real name instead of the one gave to her by the Joseph. Jacob guesses if there is no project, there is no need for a Faith. 

“Hello Mr. Seed, glad to see you today.” 

Jacob grunts in response, “Where is Eli?” 

She thinks for a moment, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “Last I saw, he was taking Judge out, he should be out back in the Wolfs Den.” 

Wolfs Den? 

He thanks her with a bow of his head and heads outside again, past the receptionist. 

He knows these halls inside and out. 

Once outside, Jacob sees Eli in the back part of the lot, a fenced in area nestled against the tall walls that surround the grounds. He makes his way over and stand quietly at the opening, waiting for Eli to notice. 

Eli isn’t the first one to notice him though, it’s a large grey wolfdog. With an excited whine he rushes him the red head. Jacob tenses as the grey beast get closer but relaxes when the only thing it does is lick his hands wanting to be pet. Jacob kneels down to the dogs height and let’s the wolf lick his face, a grin threatening to spread across his face. 

After Jacob is positive he doesn’t have any skin left on his face he stands, pushing the dog away with his leg. The pup happily goes back to playing in the grass. Eli laughs at Jacobs damp face. 

Jacob scoffs, using his sleeve to wipe the slobber away. 

“Feeling any better this morning?” Eli has concern all over his tan face. 

Jacob nods. “Amazing what a cup of coffee and a hot shower can do.”

The younger man grins from ear to ear, resting his hand on Jacobs shoulder. “I hear that brother. I’m going to head back in, got some planning to do for the fundraiser this weekend. Tammy is many things but a planner isn’t one of them. Bring Judge back with you, I don’t trust him.” Eli makes eyes at the dog, pointing his fingers at his own eyes before pointing to the dog. Jacob wants to laugh at the gesture but holds back. 

The hand on his shoulder slips free as Eli heads back inside. Jacob whistles for the dog to follow and follow he does. Jacob no doubt was the one that trained this pup. Though, it must’ve been the right way, not using bliss. The grey wolf was slightly overweight with full fluffy fur, unlike before. 

Jacob walk around a little longer, Judge at his feet, before he heads inside. He no doubt assumes the offices are where his old war room was and he assumed correctly when he opened the door to find a homey looking office. Two large oak desks are sat so those who are sitting face each other. A bookshelf filled with books and other knick knacks. Eli is sitting at a desk, Tammy leaned back in a chair beside him, writing things down on a clipboard. 

Eli welcomes Jacob in, “Just going over who is volunteering this weekend.” He flips through some papers. “OK, the Edwards signed up this time. Sheriff Whitehorse and a few of his deputies.” 

Jacobs ears perk up, “which ones are coming?” 

Please be Pratt. Please be Pratt. 

The younger man scans the paper. “Looks like Deputy Issac and Deputy Pratt.” 

Jacobs feels his heart rate increase. Just the mention of Pratt has him so weak. Tammy and Eli go on about their business, Jacob tunes them out, his mind drifting off to Pratt. The hunger for him starts to stir in his belly. A clean slate with the deputy. 

A second chance chimes in his head. It’s the first time since being here he has thought about the last thing he said to Pratt. It all makes sense now. 

A small smile tugs at his lip, Eli takes notice. “What’s got you you smiling?” 

“Just glad to be here is all.” 

Jacob won’t fuck up this time. He won’t make the same mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little back story, Jacob joined at 16, served 22 years, was homeless for 1 year, found his brothers and moved to Hope County where Eli moved in with him, they saved for 3 years to buy the VA and it has been open for 2 years. Everything puts Jacob and Eli at their current age in the game in 2018. I spent a long time figuring this out. Also I won’t be going too deep into John and Joe. But from reading this chapter, you know something big is different with Joseph. Let me know what you think! This universe is slowly coming together.


	4. Uncle Jake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m supposed to be enjoying the outdoors but the only thing I can think about is this story. I’m promising Jacob and Pratt meet in the next chapter. I’m sorry it isn’t this one! I hope you like! Let me know what you think’
> 
> I headcanon Sharky Boshaw bi as fuck. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: jacobseedtall

The following few days go by in a whirl. Jacob slowly falls into a busy routine with Eli, working at the VA or planning for the fundraiser, making sure they had enough food and prizes. Jacob finally got to see John, he stopped by the VA one afternoon with a couple of coffees for Jacob and Eli. The red head hugged John tightly, a little embarrassed how long he held onto his brother if he was honest, but he didn't care. John looks mostly the same, save for a few of his previous religious tattoos. The longer Jacob is here the longer the only project he cares about anymore is the Whitetail one. This thing they have is so incredible, Jacob wishes he had something like this when he came back from the war.   
  
It is now Friday and Jacob, Eli, Tammy and John are setting up the remaining tables and a few decoration. Funny enough, Eli opts for a dunk tank. Jacob prays to the gods he isn't suckered into getting in that thing. He shivers at the thought.  
  
“This is going to turn out great.” John states as they set the last seven-foot folding table out, spreading a red checkered table cloth over it, securing with clips. Tomorrow this table will be filled with various foods and desserts. John wipes some sweat from his forehead. Jacob is a little surprised that John has helped as much as he has. He guarantees the other John wouldn't lift a finger to help if it was going to make him sweaty. That is what happens with you make it big as a lawyer, Jacob guesses. He nods at his brother.  
  
John smiles, Jacob never gets tired of that. He didn’t get to see one much as they were growing up. “Well, I am going to head over to Eli, need to go over some legal jargon for that thing.” He jerks his thumb at the dunk tank. Jacob lets out a laugh that makes John smile again. Over the past couple days, Jacob has learned that Eli is more of the business, behind the scenes, side of the VA and Jacob is the front line do-er, takes care of things that need...doing. Not that Eli doesn't get approval from Jacob first when he wants to make a decision, but Jacob doesn't show much interest in the paperwork side of it. Which he is thankful for, he had to do all the paperwork before hand. He also learns that Faith, or Rachel he has to remind himself, is the magic behind the landscaping. Her family owns the greenhouse that the VA gets all the flowers and trees from.  
  
After one final check that the table clothes are secured Jacob starts to head inside to see if there is anything else he can bring outside when his phones rings. Jacob fishes it out of his pocket, it is Joseph calling! He answers the phone after the third ring.  
  
“Hello?” Josephs calm voice bores into Jacobs head.  
  
Jacob swallows thickly, literally struggling with a basic greeting. “Hey, Joe.”  
  
Jacob can hear his bother smile through the phone, “Jacob, how are things going? We are headed back this morning to make your fundraiser tomorrow, I called Eli ahead of time to reserve a ticket so they didn't sell out on me again.” He laughs lightly.  
  
Curiously, Jacob wants to ask who “we” is but doesn't in the end.  
  
Jacob hears another voice in the background before Joseph speaks again. “Faith wants to say hi.”  
  
More sounds come from the other end and suddenly a young girl is on the phone. “Uncle Jake!”  
  
Jacobs heart swells in his chest for a moment, he has to take a second to breath, calming his beating heart. “Hey, pup.” He finally replies, a small smile creeping up on his face. He tries to rub it off with his free hand but it doesn't work like that.  
  
“Daddy and I will be there tomorrow, make sure you save me a seat beside you.” Jacob needs to get off the phone, he isn't sure he can handle this much unfamiliar emotion right now.  
  
“Anything for you, darling” he replies nonetheless. He has yet to meet this girl but swears right then and there he’d never let anything happen to her.   
  
“Yay! Well, gotta go, daddy is wanting to talk to you again, bye unk!” He hears her hand the phone off. Joseph gets back on the phone and tells Jacob around the time they should be there, according to the GPS Joseph isn't sure he really knows how to work. They say their goodbyes and hang up.  
  
Jacob stands there for a while before he shakes himself out. There is work to be done.  
  
Everything is set up and ready to go for tomorrow by the time the sunsets. John says bye with a hug and a cheek kiss to Jacob and a firm handshake to Eli and Tammy before he leaves in his fancy sports car. Once back inside the hospital Tammy grabs her things and waves bye as she heads home. Only Eli and Jacob remain. They sit in their respective seats, Jacob sits up straight while Eli props his feet up on the desk. A few flakes of mud fall onto the oak. Jacob fights the urge to reach over and knock his booted feet off.  
  
Eli throws his hands behind his head. “Good work today, Jay. This is going to go amazing tomorrow. We sold out of all reservation tickets and we have already had two donations totaling over two grand.” He drops his feet with a heavy thump and leans forward to open a yellow folder. “The second one came in today from Joseph, he had one of this faithful drop it off.”  
  
Jacob can't help but mimic the smile on this friends face. “All thanks to you.” Jacob says.   
  
A soft blush creeps up Eli's face as he clears his throat. “All thanks to you as well, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for us being such a good team.” He winks at Jacob. The red head shakes his head with a half-assed eye roll and leans back in his chair.  
  
After a beat or two of silence, Eli stands. “Lets swing by 8-Bit before we head home, I've got a helluva craving for pizza.” Jacob nods. His stomach rumbles, reminding him he hasn’t eaten today.  
  
They gather up a few things and pile into Eli's desert tan jeep and drive to the pizza bar. Eli has the windows down, the crisp mountain air whips around in the cab, drowning out the radio the younger has playing quietly.  
  
The pizza bar is pretty busy when they get there, six cars are lined up out front. A sheriffs car catches Jacobs eye and he starts to panic. He isn't sure he is ready to see Pratt after all this time even though every fiber of him burns to see him. Deep down, Jacob believes that this Pratt will somehow know what Jacob has done. That this is some sick joke. 

Jacob snaps out of his head when Eli's door dings after he opens it. Jacob hesitates for a second before getting out. He drags his feet but quits when he realizes Eli is holding the door.  
  
Jacob can hear the music and smell the pizza before he crosses the threshold. The inside looks the same as it always has. Lots of wood and various paraphernalia decorate the walls. Jukebox is playing a classic. 

A quick scan shows no signs of Pratt, much to Jacobs reflief. The person in the sheriffs car is someone that Jacob didn't expect would be here, Deputy Issac. The deputy is in full uniform but dancing like an idiot with Sharky Boshaw, just for the hell of it. Jacob assumes they have not been drinking if they are on the clock but this is the sticks after all. 

Jacob hears the pair laugh loudly over the music before the deputy makes their way over to the enterence. They smile at Jacob with a tip of their hat and head out the door. Sharky sees Jacob as he watches the deputy leave. With a stupid grin, he makes his way over to the two newest patrons. “Eli, Jake n' Bake, why don’t you two handsome fellas come over and join me.” He has a little slur, his fingers wrapped around a tall can of beer. 

Eli laughs and claps both hands on Boshaw's shoulders, spinning him, and leading the drunk man back to this seat. 

Eli orders for the table, large pizza with the “usual” before he goes back to conversing with Sharky. Even in his other life, Jacob wasn't ever fully prepared for the whole “Boshaw package”. Either way, Jacob relaxes and enjoys the evening. Gooey pizza fills his belly and the few beers he had takes the edge off.  
  
After another hour or so, Eli pays the tab and he and Jacob head home.   
  
Laying down for the night, Jacob contemplates how anxious he is about the fundraiser. He feels like a teenage boy with a crush. He is going to see Pratt for the first time and he’s scared shitless. It takes him a few extra minutes but he finally falls into a restless sleep. He doesn’t dream for the time in a while.


	5. Fundraiser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and changed a couple things in previous chapters I figured I missed the opportunity to use. Jacob and Staci finally meet in this one!

The next day, Jacob is up and at it 30 minutes before his alarm was supposed to go off. He finds his best shirt from his closet, a dark green button down and a pair of slim jeans. He heads to the bathroom to shower quickly. He spends more time than he has ever on his hair, he combs it just right and sweeps the ends back. He applies some hair product John suggested at one point and put on a little extra deodorant. He did NOT want to take a risk of smelling sweaty in front of Pratt.  
  
After he is finished getting dressed he goes to the kitchen to start a little breakfast for him and Eli, some scrambled eggs and buttered toast. He brews a large pot of coffee and prepares two plates and sets them down.  
  
A moments later Eli comes out still in his boxers and a long sleeve shirt, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He attempts to run a hand through his long tangled hair but gives up when his fingers get stuck half way through.

Eli looks towards the kitchen and sees Jacob sitting at a plated table. “Should I be worried?” He asks, mildly serious.  
  
Jacob shrugs and grabs his fork to begin eating. “Not at all, just ready to start the day.”  
  
Eli eyes him suspiciously as he sits down to join Jacob, “Is this about Deputy Pratt?”  
  
Jacob almost chokes on his eggs, he clears his throat of the blockage. “What, why do you think that?”  
  
Eli stabs a piece of scrambled egg and pops it in his mouth. “Jay, you think I haven't noticed your crush on him ever since he started volunteering.” He says this like its been news to nobody but Jacob. “I just figured you were going to maybe ask him on a date today.”  
  
Jacob doesn't know what to say. 

He is overcome with relief that Eli knows about this and isn't concerned or bothered. He, in all honesty, wasn't sure how his friend would have reacted.  
  
Eli clears his throat, “He is taking over the Wolfs Den today so you should have plenty of time and chances to talk to him. How could he resist you?” Eli’s smile is genuine and warm.  
  
Eli doesn't know it, but his friends words sit heavy in his stomach. He wants Pratt to resist him if he isn't interested. He doesn't want to make the same mistake as before. No...he won't make the same mistake again. 

They both finish their breakfast, Eli goes over some things before they leave. The ride to the shelter seemed longer than normal, Jacob swears they are sitting on a treadmill with rotating scenes spinning by. 

When the pair finally arrives, the parking lot is already filling up with people. Most of them are the volunteers, a couple early supporters. 

Jacob, Eli, Tammy and Rachel start in on setting up the food and drinks, packing things from the large fridges inside the center. John shows up shortly after and jumps in to help. After a couple hours, everything is set up. The fundraiser starts at noon and they had 15 minutes to spare. Jacob has been so caught up in the hustle and bustle that he didn't notice the police car pull past the gate and around back.  
  
Eli walks over and elbows Jacob, who was talking to Rachel and the Edwards about serving food, before he puts a hand on his shoulder to grab his attention. “Why don't you go around back and help finish setting up the Wolfs Den.” He shoots a wink at his red-headed friend. 

From where he is standing, Jacob can see the tail end of the police car. He jerks his head back towards Eli with a pleading look in his eye. “They will need help setting up.”  
  
He uses the hand on Jacobs shoulder to push him in the direction of the two deputies. Jacob tries not to seem too eager when he rounds the corner. He sees Pratt, smiling and laughing with Deputy Issac, and the wind is knocked clean out of his lungs. 

Pratt is just as handsome in this version of Hope County. He has the same rich brown hair to his shoulders, curls on the end. His tan skin is free from scars and his nose unbloodied. The dark beard he has is a little fuller. His seems more muscular though, uniform stretching nicely over his arms and chest as he lifts two 50lbs bags of dog food.  
  
Snapping out of his daze, he jogs over and grabs one of the bags of food off Pratts shoulder. 

“Here, let me help.” He says as he throws the bag over his own shoulder. Pratt turns round and Jacob is instantly swallowed by soulful brown.  
  
Pratt smiles, and Jacob feels like his knees are going to give out. “Thank you, Mr. Seed.”  
  
“Jacob,” he rushes out, following Pratt to the fenced in area. When the younger turns back, Jacob clarifies. “You can just call me Jacob.”  
  
Pratt smiles and nods before he sets down the bag of dog food just inside the fence, directing Deputy Issac to place their bag of various toys over on the bench, Jacob lays his own bag down. “Well alright, thanks, Jacob.” The words rolls off his tongue and into Jacobs ears.  
  
“Is there anything else I can help with?” He asks, silently hoping.  
  
Pratt looks around, “I think we are good here. Just have to fill the bowls now and wait for the dogs to arrive.” He carefully wipes crumbs from the bag off his shoulder.  
  
Jacob is about to say something else when he is cut off by a shout, both men turn. “Staci, incoming!” It was Tammy. 

Jacob sees Judge running at full speed, ass end trying to catch up as his four legs carry him as fast as they can. The grey dog runs straight past Jacob and into the arms of Pratt, who Jacob didn’t notice crouch down, knocking him over, proceeding to lick the deputy to death. 

A few seconds later, Tammy is at Jacobs side. “That dog loves Staci more than anybody he has ever met. This must be hard for you to watch, what with you raising him from a puppy’n all.” Tammy jabs at his side with a smirk. 

Jacob rolls his eyes in good nature before he turns his attention back to Pratt. The deputy is finally able to push the dog off him and stand up, dusting away any paw prints.  
  
“It's good to see you too, Judge.” He rubs both of the perky canine ears. Jacob tells Pratt he will help set up the food bowls. He has to promise it is fine when Pratt worries he is bothering him. 

Together they set out 5 large bowls of dog food, spaced about 2 feet apart along the tall outermost fence, along with a large metal basin of water Pratt gets from a hose. Twenty minutes later, more and more dogs start to arrive. Jacob feels so much emotion swell in his chest as he watches Pratt give love and attention to each one that enters. 

Jacob found out a few days ago, amidst listening to Tammy and Eli plan this day, that the Wolfs Den is for members of the community to bring their dogs in for the veterans to spend time with. It’s theraputic for the veterans and the dogs eat up the attention. Jacob thinks it’s genius. 

After the Wolfs Den is all set up Jacob reluctantly tell Pratt he will see him later. Jacob heads back around to the side of the center where Eli sets the last chair up at the tables. It’s finally noon and the festivities are beginning. 

Eli wasn’t kidding when he said it would turn out great, they sold out of two and half rolls of raffle tickets for the door prizes and it’s only been an hour. At least 5 different people have fallen victim to the dunk tank (not Jacob, thank the heavens) and all the food was smelling amazing. 

Jacob finishes off his third glass of tea when he hears a shriek behind him. He whips around just in time for a small dark haired girl to crash into him. “Uncle Jake, uncle Jake!” At this point she is attempting to climb Jacob like a tree. Finding his composure he lifts the little girl by her armpits and brings her up to eye level. 

Jacob thinks back to the picture at the house and knows for sure that’s who this is. She looks like a softer version of Joseph, same sparkling blue eyes that run in the family and pin straight dark hair. She smiles at Jacob before damn near choking him in a hug around the neck. “Hey, pup.” He says as he returns the embrace watching Joseph come up and join for a moment. Faith leans back and starts petting Jacobs beard. 

“So red,” she whispers, “I missed you while I was gone, did you miss me? I already know you did.”

“Of course I did.” Jacob replies as he lifts her up to throw her over his shoulder. She giggles and thrashes half-heartedly. “Never letting you go now. Say goodbye to your father.”

Faith pushes up on Jacobs back to look over at Joseph. “Bye, daddy!”

Joseph blows her a kiss, “goodbye, my love.” 

Jacob hears another fit of giggles as Faith starts to fight his grip again, relenting, Jacob puts her down and she runs straight back to the Wolfs Den, screaming the whole way there. Jacob shakes his head, turning back to his brother. 

“Sorry I wasn’t here sooner, I’m not very good with the GSP.” Joseph face is pinched as he thinks about the stupid direction giving contraption. “Only thing I am good at is people.” 

Jacob nods in agreement. 

It’s time to eat, Eli announces over a megaphone. Everybody starts gathering around to get in line. All guests get in line first and then the volunteers. Jacob and Eli, Tammy and his brothers are the last to go. Jacob finds Faith and pulls up a chair beside him for her to sit and eat the plate Joseph sits in front of her. 

Eli, from the end of the table stands and clears his throat. The people quiet, all you can hear are the trees dancing in the wind and the occasional dog bark. “I want to thank everybody that showed up today. You don’t know how much this means to us, this community coming together to raise money for a good cause. 

“Special thanks to Jacob, for being strong for both of us and Tammy for putting up with my endless demands. But most importantly, thank you to all of you. We wouldn’t be where we are now without you.” Eli raises his glass of tea and other follow, a rush of clapping breaks out and Eli’s cheeks light up.

Jacob looks around to see if he can find Pratt. He does, and to Jacobs surprise, Pratt is already looking at him. When he catches his eyes, Pratt quickly looks back to Deputy Issac across from him, a small smile creeping up. Jacob feels his heartbeat increase. 

Oh god, he’s too old for this kind of foolishness. 

It’s nearing the end of the evening, guests and volunteers are helping clean. Jacob catches sight of Pratt picking up the dog bowls and he jogs back to lend a hand. “Need any help?” He asks. 

Pratt looks up at Jacob and nods. 

“Sure.”

Jacob watches as Pratt tells Deputy Issac to go get the car ready. They look between Jacob and Pratt before agreeing to go. They gather up all the bowls and Pratt empties the water basin. After everything is tidy, they do a final sweep before starting to walk back to the cruiser. Pratt shuts the trunk and they both stand there in silence for a moment. 

Now or never, Jacob think. 

The red head clears his throat. “I don’t know when you are free, but I was thinking, maybe if you’d like to have dinner-“ he doesn’t get a chance to finish, Pratt interrupts him. 

“Yes, yes I’d love to.” Pratt holds out his hand, “let me see your cell.” Jacob blinks, the younger makes the grabbing motion again and he hurries to fish his phone out of his pocket, he hands it over when he finally does. Pratt takes it and quickly types something. Jacob can’t see what it is when he tries to peek. 

He eventually hands it back. “Now you have my number. I’ll let you know my schedule.” Jacob feels his palms getting sweaty. 

Pratt smiles and goes to get into the car, leaving Jacob a little awestruck. Jacob watches as the pair leave the VA. Unable to help the stupid grin on his face, he goes back to help the others finish up. Eli asks how it went with Pratt, Jacob tells him he got his number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I hope “Faith” being a different person isn’t weird but I wanted to include the name, it felt right.


	6. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Staci has their first date. It doesn’t go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I kinda apologize for how bad I am at keeping any part of the characters original personality. I guess this is fiction right? I also can’t believe I’ve got 6 chapters of this written! Look at me go!

Sometimes Jacob catches himself trying to remember the old place. Little by little, the memories from there become foggy, distant, just beyond his fingertips. Pieces of his past are replaced with the memories of this universe. When he dreams about the old world, it’s like he’s trying to remember someone he hasn’t met, a place he hasn’t been before. 

Jacob wonders if he and the Jacob of this world swapped places or if he’s just taken over his body. 

Wonders if the other Jacob is worried or scared like he was. 

He tries to stop the creeping thoughts, keep them from digging roots, it’s just unnecessary stress. 

The old place is dead, and so too soon, his memories of it. 

—

The day after the fundraiser, Jacobs phone dings on his nightstand. He glances at the clock, bright red numbers tell him it’s 12:04 AM. The moon is full tonight, some of its light spills under the curtain, casting faded shadows across the floor. He unlocks the phone, wincing at the brightness and sees a message from Pratt. 

The name “Staci P” is at the top of the message thread. 

_Staci P (12:04): this tuesday, u free?_

He doesn’t respond right away, surprised that he is hearing back from him so soon. It’s a good thing, really, Jacob knows this, he has to stomp down the little worried voice. Jacob runs through his schedule in his head. Tuesday will work. 

_Jacob (12:07): im free  
Jacob (12:07): what time?_

The three dots are there immediately, lingering for a moment before the reply comes through. 

_Staci P (12:08): 4? Can drive to Missoula._

Jacob makes a mental note to research what there is in Missoula, more options than Hope County he imagines. 

_Jacob (12:08): ok. Pick u up at 4.  
Jacob (12:09): Address? _

Pratt sends Jacob his address, tells him goodnight and he’s sorry it’s so late. Jacob tells him never to worry. 

The next evening Jacob sits at the laptop to do some research. Eli is across from him watching his evening TV shows. 

He isn’t very familiar with Missoula but he wants to see what it has to offer. He finds a pancake diner that looks like it has a relaxed, old charm atmosphere and pretty good reviews. He wonders if it’s too casual for a first date. He tries to think of the last time he’s been on a date and realizes he’s never actually been on one. He grew up and went straight into the service. Sure he’s had flings in the past, when the chance arose while serving, but he’s never been on a proper date. 

Jacob feels defeated, sighing gruffly, harshly rubbing his face with his hands. 

Eli must hear the distress because he pauses his show and turns around to look at Jacob. 

“Everything alright?” 

Jacob looks at him, red faced, “I’m so out of my league here.”

Eli, the blessing that he is, just waves off Jacobs worry. “You are overthinking this. I’m sure Pratt is only interested in spending time with you.” Eli gets up from the couch to lean over Jacobs shoulder, one hand propped on the table, other on the back of the chair. “Oh man, pancakes sound good.”

Jacob looks up at Eli, “Too casual?” 

Eli straightens up, shrugs. “Casual yes, but people his age don’t care about fancy Wining and Dining.”

Jacob flinches at the age comment. Jacob tries not to think about the age difference between him and Pratt. He wonders briefly if the younger has daddy issues. 

Okay, never mind. Jacob pushes that shit right out the window. He’ll cross that bridge if it ever comes to that. 

“Just ask if he likes breakfast food. All he can say is no, then you start over.” Eli pats his friends back before he goes back to resume his episode of some home renovations show. He made Jacob promise not to speak of his guilty pleasure. 

The red head picks up his phone and sends Staci a quick: how do you feel about breakfast for dinner, and lays his phone down. He bookmarks the page and gets up to grab two beers from the fridge. He hands one to Eli as he plops down on the other couch, one long leg stretched out, the other bent at the knee, foot on the floor. 

The room is quiet except the tv so it’s easy for Jacob to hear his phone buzz. Eli reaches back to grab it and tosses it over to Jacob. 

Unlocking the phone he goes to messages and clicks on Staci P. 

_Staci P (6:57 PM): actually the best  
Staci P (6:57 PM): was once in a pancake eating contest as a kid _

Jacob huffs out a quiet chuckle. 

_Jacob (6:58 PM): u win?_

_Staci P (6:59 PM): always ;)_

A winking face definitely means something right? Is Jacob crazy? He wants to ask Eli but he’s a little embarrassed so he doesn’t. They text for a few more minutes before Pratt tells him he has to go, letting Jacob know he can’t wait for Tuesday. 

Pratt has no idea how Jacob is both, ready and not ready. 

—

Tuesday rolls around and Jacob is a train wreck. He’s gone over the plans a million times, each time only making him more nervous. He feels a tiny bit ridiculous about the way he is acting, Eli even says he can feel his nerves from across the desks dividing them. 

When two o’clock strikes, Jacob packs up his things to leave. He gets a good luck, everything will work out and a pat on the back from Eli. 

Jacob rushes home and goes inside to get ready. He asked John on Sunday to help him pick out some new clothes for tonight. It took longer than he cared for but only because John tried to shove Jacob in a penguin suit or something over the top. He had to remind John that Jacob wasn’t as flamboyant as the youngest Seed brother, they were getting dangerously close to an all out brawl. When he deemed all hope lost, John came through, a navy, long sleeve button down with pearl snaps. Finally something John and him could agree on. He skipped out on the tie John suggested and paid for the shirt and a new belt. He decides to wear a pair of jeans he already owns, they are always too stiff brand new. 

After he is finished and ready it’s almost 3:30. He checks his appearance one last time before locking up and putting Stacis address in his phone. Jacob is sure he could find it but doesn’t want to risk it and be late getting lost. 

He takes his time driving, GPS saying the destination is 20 minutes away. He cracks the window, just enough for fresh spring air to fill the cab. 

Jacob arrives 5 minutes early and Pratt is outside leaning against the railing of his porch, coat draped over his bare arm, looking down at his phone. He sees him look up when the gravel crunches under the tire. A smile spreads across the brown eyed mans face as he jump off down from porch, jogging to the passenger side door. He tries to open it but it’s locked. Jacob scrambles to unlock it, face flushed with embarrassment, Pratt waiting patiently. Once the door unlocks Pratt opens it and hops in, buckling his seatbelt. 

Jacob feels awkward after that incident, clammy. “Sorry about that.” He mumbles, looking at Pratt. 

The younger waves his hand in dismissal, “it happens all the time, no big deal.”

The reassurance calms the anxiety in his belly enough he can put the truck in reverse and back out of the driveway. 

The ride to Missoula is silent at first, neither saying anything. Jacob looks over a couple times to speak but the words get caught in his throat when Pratt looks at him, that damned warm smile halting any coherent thought. 

Jacob smartens up though, keeping his eyes on the road this time. “You look great.” He compliments the other. He sees out of the corner of his eye Pratt fiddle with the zipper of his black Henley. Jacob notes how his dark wash skinny jeans hug every inch of his thighs and calves. 

Pratt shifts and reaches his right hand across the center console to tap one of the pearl buttons on Jacobs shirt. “I feel a little under dressed next to you.”

Jacob scoffs, shaking his head. “Out of your damn mind.” He chides quietly. 

Pratt shrugs, moving back to sit upright. Jacobs breath hitches when he feels Pratt’s left hand creep over his wrist, it rests warmly there. 

“I’m glad you finally asked me on a date, Jacob.” Pratt says, watching his fingertips tap and dust over the soft underside of Jacobs wrist. 

“Finally?” He looks over this time. 

Pratt nods, “I’m sorry to tell you this but you haven’t been exactly subtle that you fancy me.” He grins, “not that I’m complaining.”

Jacob feels warmth spread across his face again for the hundredth time this week. “I’m not very good with people. My brother, Joseph, inherited that trait.”

“You must’ve got all the brawn and looks then.” Pratt says so easily. 

“Like I said, out of your damn mind.”

Pratt laughs. 

—

They fill the rest of the car ride with casual talk, Jacob asks him about work and he in return tells him about the VA. 

Pratt confesses that he started volunteering at the VA to be around Jacob more. He says he never initiated because he wasn’t sure if Jacob was interested at first. After the red head, oh so not subtly, made it obvious without being aware himself, Pratt wanted to see how long it would take for Jacob to break. 

Jacob just laughs, genuine, at the ridiculousness of it. He can’t really tell Pratt that he wasn’t actually present for a majority of it so he blames it on his terrible people skills. 

They arrive at the pancake joint around 6. They both sign with relief when they can stretch their legs. Pratt meets Jacob on his side and takes his hand, pulling him towards the building. “I’m starving.” He says as he opens the door. The diner is pretty small, decorated with odds and ends on the walls, ornate chandelier hangs in the center of the room, fairly empty of patrons. 

A pleasant looking woman tells them to have a seat wherever and someone willbe by to take their order. They choose a booth in the far back, Jacob sits on the side with his back to the wall, a full view of the diner. 

Pratt plucks one of the menus from the holder and lays it flat, making a show of licking his lips, hungry for pancakes. 

A waitress comes by and takes their drink and food order, taking only seconds for Pratt to decide. Jacob chooses quickly while Pratt tells her what he wants. 

The younger of the two is happily chatting, telling stories of his friends Joey and Deputy Issac. Struggles a couple times to finish a story about dumb phone calls they receive at the station, this particular one was a woman claiming there was a frog under her bed that tells her weather reports. Pratt took the call reluctantly. 

There was no frog. 

Jacob is so enraptured by the other he doesn’t notice the waitress place down the food. They eat, Jacob impressed that Pratt finishes all 6 pancakes he ordered. Good to know he isn’t a shy eater. 

The table is cleared but they stay seated, enjoying each other’s company. Pratt reaches across the table and pulls Jacobs right arm out, running a thumb across one of his older scars. He hears Pratt ask about them. He isn’t sure why what happens next, happens, because Jacob has always wore them proudly. 

Jacob can feel the pressure in the room change, feels the burn of every eye on him, acutely aware of the scars on his body, hushed whispers overwhelm him, exposing him in a way he isn’t ready for. He feels his chest constrict and he jerks his hand away from Pratt’s. He’s exiting the booth, running to the bathroom and into a stall. He doesn’t bother locking the door as he struggles to get oxygen through his closing airway. Panic pulsing behind his ribs, thump thump thump. Black static taking over his vision. 

_Jacob..._

_Jacob..._

He doesn’t realize he had blacked out until he hears someone calling his name, so soft and comforting, edging him back to consciousness. He opens his eyes and Pratt is crouched in front of him, the stall door resting against his back. 

Pratt drops to his knees and places his warm hands on Jacobs thighs. “Oh god, Jacob. I am so sorry.” The panic in his voice brings Jacob to full alertness. 

“Fuck, fuck.” Jacob curses under his breath, looking into the pleading eyes of his date. “Don’t be sorry, fuck. I’m the one that’s sorry.” He stands and Pratt stand to back out of the stall, Jacob follows. 

“No, no, I shouldn’t have asked. God I’m so stupid.” Pratt closes in on himself, tense.

Jacob feels overwhelming guilt watching Pratt. Without a second thought, he wraps his arms around the others shoulders. “You did nothing wrong. I’m the fucked up one.” He can feel Pratt soften. 

He reluctantly pulls from the embrace and rests his hand on Pratt’s cheek, the skin is soft, free of a silvery scar. The other leans into the touch, closing his eyes. 

“Let’s get out of here.”

Jacob pays the tab and leaves an extra large tip for the concern he probably induced on the poor waitress and they head back to the truck. 

Jacob doesn’t start the truck right away. They sit in the quiet of the cab for a moment.

“M’ sorry, Staci,” Jacob turns towards him. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Staci shakes his head, “no need. I had no right to ask something that isn’t any of my business.” 

Jacob smirks. “Well, I hope one day you’ll want it to be your business.” 

A laugh spills from Stacis lips. “Wow, what a cheese head.” 

The younger grabs Jacobs hand, laces their fingers together and rests them on the center console. “Let’s head back.”

Jacobs smiles, nods and throws the truck in drive. 

By the time they make it back to Stacis house, he is asleep, head back against the headrest, his mouth is open slightly. Jacob whispers his name until he stirs. Pratt yawns. 

Jacob gets out and walks him to the door. 

“Expect to hear from me again, I’m holding you to that promise.” Before Jacob can respond, Staci leans up and places a kiss on Jacobs cheek. “Goodnight, Jacob.” 

He’s inside, door locked, before the red head can even react. 

When Jacob gets home, Eli is waiting for him, bombarding him with questions. Jacob answers them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Drop a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
